A Goddess' Fate
by Lady of the North Star
Summary: This is her fate? After everything she had done that is good and right to help? To provide, to guide. Is this her fate? To be on the bed with Slaanesh for eternity? To be used as a toy by the Chaos god? Is this her fate? (Time when Eldar Goddess' Isha is captured by Slaanesh) Warning: Heavy Sex, Going borderline forced sex. Be warned. One-shot


**Chapter One**

 **Isha X Slaanesh**

She hated it; oh by all that is holy she hated it as the ever slimy appendage of the Chaos god of pleasure went in and out of her. Ignoring the feeling of being filled once more, Isha can only bite the rope holding her arms to stifle her own cries as her own orgasm crashed into her psyche making her see stars for a few seconds.

"Did you enjoy yourself my little pet?" the familiar sweet sound of Slaanesh's voice filled with poison sounded eerily close behind her and Isha can only whimper as the Chaos god's claws roamed over the pale skin of her back memorizing every nook and cranny there. "I told you that you would ever since I destroyed that pathetic pantheon that you serve. Aren't you pleased my little pet? Answer me!"

Isha can't help the gasp that left her lips as three of Slaanesh's claws entered her already sensitive entrance still being filled with that tentacle stretching her more.

"I-I don't!" hissed the Eldar goddess ignoring the fact that the more she resisted, the more the Chaos god enjoyed dealing with her pain. "I am a goddess. I won't be tempted by the likes of you!" she spat ignoring the pissed off feeling that radiated from the doom of her people. Isha knew by now that if she gave up, her people would be easy meat for the chaos god. She is their last bastion of strength and by all that is holy she would not reject her charge.

The sudden twisting in her guts made Taldeer gasp once more as the familiar feeling of being emptied filled her stomach as Slaanesh's appendage left her. However she can't help the whimper of fear that followed as the weight of the Chaos god of lust and pleasure straddled her from the back his hands roaming toward her front massaging her breasts softly and gently like a lover only would, her pink nipples caressed with a pinch now and then that sent waves of pleasure through her nether region. Isha badly wanted to cry now as the feeling of wanting to be fucked increased inside her. She could feel herself practically leaking under the ministrations of Slaanesh.

"You like it don't you?" taunted the Chaos god nibbling the soft back part of her neck making Isha wince every now and then as she bit a loose skin before licking them. "You like little old me to make you cum don't you goddess?"

"N-no," lied Isha trying hard not to give in as the beast at her back nibbled her sensitive ears biting the tip gently sending an immense pool of pleasure in her maidenhood before licking it gently.

"Aww…you're a bad liar goddess and bad liars need to be punished," intoned the doom bringer above her with a tsking sound and Isha can't help but freeze a little as she felt her move above her and plunged a claw at the sides of her nethers gathering the spilled cum she made there before putting the aforementioned finger outside her mouth.

"Suck it for me goddess," ordered Slaanesh with an amused tone above her. "I'm always turned on watching you taste yourself,"

"You're barking mad if you think I'm gonna Ahh-," Isha gasped in surprise from the sensation and pain of having her nipple pinched hard which Slaanesh immediately took advantage on plunging her finger filled with Isha's sweet nectar inside her mouth deeply forcing the goddess to taste herself fully.

"Mmffh!" protested Isha in surprise and disgust as her tongue recorded the sweet taste of her nethers.

"There, now is that so hard my love?" asked the Chaos god of pleasure patting her head gently like a pet. "Now let's get a firsthand experience of what you really taste like,"

Isha can only make protesting sounds as she felt Slaanesh leave her back before heading down between the junction of her legs. She struggled frantically as usual as the cords that sprang from the bed held her ankles down and wrists.

"Now I want you to scream for me my beautiful pet," ordered Slaanesh somewhere below her and Isha can only protest as the first lick on her maidenhood started.

"Nonononono," protested the goddess frantically as Slaanesh dove in her nethers like a hyena biting, licking and sucking in such a way that it drove her mad as the long tongue of the chaos god reached deep inside her than anything else making the already sensitive walls of the Eldar goddess splurging at the touch.

Her nethers is experiencing so much pleasure that it drove Isha cross-eyed despite her tears and resistance into not giving in. Once more she found herself seizing up as she orgasmed once more under the ministrations of Slaanesh who only dove in for more causing Isha to squeal in pleasure as her unwilling body betrayed her.

"There…told you you would like it," whispered Slaanesh above her and Isha can do nothing but cry as she was flipped into her back to face the chaos god who immediately claimed her lips tasting herself once more at the tongue of hers even as her hands went back to her voluptuous breasts.

"You are so beautiful," moaned Slaanesh as her hands worshipped the body of her eternal pet causing Isha to cry unnumbered tears as she felt the familiar rock hard appendage of the Chaos god that never fitted her since Day one that she brought her here pressed oh so close to her nether regions.

"Are you ready my love?" asked Slaanesh sweetly which Isha simply shook her head in negative that her torturer ignored.

"Okay then," she beamed despisingly making Isha hold her breathe as the familiar feeling of the hard thrust that forced her to scream in agony plunged inside her womb bypassing her tight passage without so much of a warning.

"Soooo….warm," moaned Slaanesh draping her own body over the sweaty one of the Eldar goddess pushing herself even deeper inside forcing a beautiful gasp out of her victim below her. "Hope you're ready my beautiful pet. This would be a night to remember,"

Isha can't help but cry uselessly as she laid there in her helpless condition as Slaanesh thrusted repeatedly inside her. Barely controlled moans left her lips despite her best efforts and if not for the fact that Isha had so much pride in herself not to give in to the cloud nine that Slaanesh is offering her, she knew that she would have been moaning loudly begging for more. Like the chaos god promised, the event was so pleasurable for her that it's practically driving Isha mad under her ministrations.

"Admit it my beautiful pet, you like me doing this don't you?" questioned the Chaos god of pleasure as she continued her rutting, her hands wandering over the pale front of the Eldar goddess, the palms feeling the silky smooth skin of her captive who is trying not to make the wanted sounds come out of her mouth even as the clawed hands finally reached her chest, surprising Isha as it suddenly gripped both of her globes harshly forcing a scream out of her lips at the rough treatment as the Chaos god's hands stayed there using her breasts as a handhold even as she ploughed inside her deeper, stretching the already tight passage of the Eldar goddess that it came so close to desecrating her womb.

"Please stop," begged Isha even as her body moved in tandem to escape the pain and revulsion that is happening. If she had any more tears to cry, she would have, but she had spent so long ago that she can barely remember when she lost the ability to show them.

"Now why would I?" chuckled Slaanesh behind her while continuing the rutting as she cupped the breasts of Isha. The Eldar goddess can't help the nervous stutter that left her lips as she felt the long tongue of Slaanesh once more lick the side of her long ears. "You know you like it, and besides…" she let off a dry chuckle that sent shivers of fear inside the goddess. "We haven't even got to the best parts yet,"

"B-b-b-best part?" this time Isha didn't manage to stop the fear laced in her voice as she felt Slaanesh explode inside her nethers, coating her insides with the chaos god's seed forcing an unwanted moan out of her as she also came.

"Yes," replied Slaanesh not looking the worse for wear compared to the panting Eldar goddess, trying to recover from her orgasm.

Immediately something long and hard entered her nethers even while Slaanesh's appendage is still inside making Isha barely make a protest before her mouth let off an ear splitting scream of pain as her nethers is stretched beyond healthy as the double appendage forced itself slowly inside her canal.

"Pull it out! Pull it out!" begged Isha trying to kick off Slaanesh even as the double appendage pushed inside her inch by inch towards her womb, the process essentially extremely painful for the Eldar goddess as her struggles are for naught with the way her limbs are chained.

"Now, now, we are not yet there," laughed the Chaos god pushing even more in eliciting another ear splitted scream from Isha as she felt something trickle outside her nethers, her womanhood unable to handle the double-dick that Slaanesh plunged.

"Please," Isha begged one last time nearly falling catatonic as her body bent, as Slaanesh reached her womb before hammering it like there's no tomorrow while using her breasts for handles. "Please stop,"

She could feel the hot breath of Slaanesh behind her ear as the Chaos god leaned into her, her breasts pushed flat into Isha's back as she whispered one word only.

"No,"

The Eldar goddess only closed her eyes as Slaanesh continued the ravaging of her body today moaning how beautiful and perfect a price she is as she fucked her mercilessly forcing her to cum. She didn't protest as Slaanesh turned her attention towards her asshole, licking her there deeper than even possible before fucking her ass mercilessly to making Isha scream once more as the said anatomy experienced pain in epic proportions. It is also treated in the same way her nethers had been and Isha fainted like always as the pain and pleasure became unbearable finally as the gunk of Slaanesh filled her behind making her scream as the pain erupted like a volcano as the walls on her butt get inflamed.

" _Is this what I am meant for?"_ Isha only closed her eyes as Slaanesh forced her cock down her throat, letting her taste her own ass and nethers.

" _Is this what I have been reduced to?"_ Isha mourned silently as the Chaos god pulled her closer on the bed, her one hand cupping the Eldar goddess' abused breasts.

" _Is this my future?"_ Isha only shivered as another clawed hand visited her asshole poking itself in.


End file.
